BattleScarred
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: 17 years after... 17 years. The Titans have recovered, but a new, greater evil seems to have taken up root. THis time they'll need all the help they can get. Including the bad guy's help.
1. I'm Not Okay

This is the sequel to Collision Course, and there is due reason that I'm doing this, but you won't know until this story's done. Enjoy

Chapter One: I'm Not Okay

_**Titans Tower, 8:37 A.M. 17 years later**_

_Alexandria Roth's P.O.V._

"We've gone over every curse, hex, spell, incantation, and summoning I know. Now it's time to work on your fighting skills. You ready?" My dad asked, throwing me a wooden stick.

"Yup. Don't go easy just because I'm your kid." I said, sounding a lot cockier than I felt.

"Very well. No mercy." He said, rushing towards me. He swung his stick with all his power, which was considerable, but missed. It was a horizontal blow, which I ducked, and thought I had him with a swift vertical upwards thrust, but he had already dodged around.

He swung again at me, this time looking like he was swinging horizontal, but bringing it crashing down on my head. Pain shot through my head like electricity, and my mind went numb for a few seconds, then I regained the power of thought, and rolled, managing to dodge his stick being brought down to where my neck had been. Curiously enough, he got the stick lodged in the ground, and had to pull it out, allowing me to break a rib or two. I know, I heard the crack.

This, unfortunately, did not give me the advantage I needed, as it served to merely agitate him. Good, that might make it easier for me to agitate him into a blind rage, in which, he'd surely make mistakes. But no, he was calm once more. This time, when he went for a feint horizontal, I tried to block it, but he stabbed my foot, which made me grab my foot in pain, and tears slid down my cheeks.

I grabbed the weapon, and swung hard at his knee, and cracked it. Then came his other ribs, followed by his arm. I swung once more at his head, and had the blow blocked. He grabbed my foot, and flung me sky-high. When I hit the ground, I got up faster than he expected, and managed to slam his ribs again. That was the area I had to concentrate on. He'd be weakest there.

However, he actually grabbed my neck, and rammed my forehead with the end of the stick, brought it back up, and kneed my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He let go, and dropped to the ground once more, gasping for air. That was it, time to end this. I swung at his feet, and he jumped over it easily, but I had completed the arc, and brought the stick up right between his legs. He collapsed in a heap, curling into a ball. I hoped that would finish it. When he didn't give up, I raised the stick, preparing to strike once more, when he raised his hand.

"Okay, okay, I give." He managed to mumble. I jumped into the air, unable to contain my joy, and hugged my mom, who had come over to congratulate me.

"That's great Alex, you finally beat him. I wish I could." My sister, Jessica, said wistfully.

"I can't believe I did though. I just can't believe it." I said, feeling for the world like I ruled it.

"I can't either. Cheap trick, by the way, but whatever works," My dad said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You've done better than I thought possible. You know what has taken me years to learn, and you learned it in 5 years. I can teach you no more."

Tears formed in my eyes, and I had to turn away. Everyone came over to congratulate me. For once, I felt like I was something. For the very time in my life, I felt worthwhile.

"Alex, think about this. Are you _absolutely_ sure you want to be a Necromancer? There are Necromancers out there crueler than I am. I want you to think about this first. If you make a mistake, you know as well as I do, that you're fucked."

"Dad, I wanna be a Necromancer. It's something I'm actually good at. I can stop listening to people trying to tell what to do better, because _I'll_ be better. I can finally get peace from people who think they're better than me at everything."

"Okay… meaning what?"

I turned on my heel, spinning to face my dad. He got it, I knew he did, he was just torturing me.

"You and Mom and Jess and EVERYONE ELSE can't say they're better than me at this. THAT'S WHAT!" I vented. I needed that.

"Maybe everyone else does, maybe they don't, it's anyone's guess. But I know I don't outright say I'm better than you. Indeed, it's the other way around. You've got another shot at life. You can have a life not scarred by violence… a life without the horrid memories of what you were… of what you might become once more. You don't know how much I'd like to be in your place."

"You're right, I don't. I don't want to. But it doesn't mean you've gotta always beat me at everything." I spat back.

"Maybe you need to start suggesting what we should do then. You never do, but you've never objected either. Maybe it's time for you to carve your own path in life."

"That would be nice. To not have to listen to anyone telling me what to do."

"Not that. But I won't bother you either."

"Then what?"

"In a manner of speaking, I'll 'Leave you to your own devices'"

"Meaning?" I asked, playing dumb, as he had done earlier

"I'll leave you alone. Completely." With that, he walked towards Raven, and my mom and dad walked towards the Tower.

"I wish I could get Mom to leave me alone." Jess said wistfully. I saw Beast Boy go up to my dad and began to talk. I couldn't hear what they said, but evidently, it was something to do with me, because my dad turned around, and they started to head back to me.

"Alex… maybe I was too harsh. Perhaps you would like to participate in a game of Teen Titans style Capture the Flag?" He asked, smiling his vampiric smile. I smiled my best vampire smile.

/End chapter/

Review time! As I've said before, and will continue to say, CLICK THE FORSAKEN REVIEW BUTTON BEFORE I AM FORCED TO CALL YOU CORNED BEEF IN GERMAN!


	2. Head Hunters

Next in line for production, chapter two

Chapter two: Head Hunters

Okay, before I begin into great detail this story, which you are no doubt reading, I first must explain the couples with which we have.

First there's Malice and Raven, my parents, obviously. They've got me, Alexandria, and my sister Jessica.

There's Robin and Starfire (duh) who have a son and daughter: Jarek and Angel.

Then Beast Boy and Terra, who somehow got out of being pure rock. They have Luke and Luis. Seeing as how their last name is Logan, I guess that had something to do with their decision.

Finally is Cyborg and Sarah. Sarah coincidentally is not super-powered, but not at all freaked by our powers. They have one son, and the only one with a super-hero name. Victor Stone Jr., A.K.A. Metalhead.

We've all been contemplating names, myself flicking between Despair and something… darker. Jess, I don't know about, Angel's been keen on Angelfire, though I can't personally see that. Jarek uses Jarek, and Luke and Luis are arguing over Changeling, though Terra won't have it. Vic Jr. got Metalhead because his dad is Cyborg… yeah, point made/taken.

Anyway, back to Capture the Flag. Robin explained the rules

"Absolutely no powers, gadgets, or tech. Only brains and stealth. Cyborg, that means no sonic cannons, or trackers. Malice, no invisibility, only raw abilities."

My dad raised his hand. "Question"

"Yeah?"

"By raw ability, do I get to jump 300 feet into the air?"

"No"

"But it's ability"

"No jumping above the trees. No running faster than the eye can travel either."

"Damn."

"Anything else?"

"Nah, I'm out."

"Okay, me, Starfire, our kids, and Beast Boy, Terra and their kids, against the rest of you." Robin said, finally. "You have fifteen minutes to find, and set up a base."

"What if we get tagged?"

"IF you're tagged by a defender, you walk backwards for 15 minutes. If someone else tags you, you freeze for 10 seconds. Mississippi seconds."

"Okay. Do we get team names?" My dad inquired, sounding, for all the world, like a little kid.

"Okay. _Fine._ What team name do you want?"

"Head Hunters." Cyborg, and his family nodded their heads, as did Mom and Jess.

"We'll be… the Revenants." Robin's team seemed to agree, and so it was on. How little did we know how ironic our team name was.

_**Ten minutes later, somewhere in some woods.**_

My dad and Cyborg stood, arguing.

"A frontal assault is the best way! The ONLY way!"

"To you maybe, but to me, I'm as weak as a normal human! We need to rely on stealth, not brute force!" I was mortified. As always, Raven and Sarah sought to make peace.

"Maybe we should split the 'assault force,'" Sarah suggested. It evidently piqued them, since they quit arguing.

"Like, we can be stealth, and you three can be the full frontal assault force." Raven said, monotonously. They were silent for a moment, then they simultaneously said

"Sound good."

"Good, it's settled." I said, relieved to be getting somewhere. Then we set out. Cyborg, Sarah, and Metalhead set off to the left, we opted to go right. It was slow going, really, because my dad thought every sound was the sound of approaching enemies. After what seemed like the hundredth time he'd stopped me, by putting his hand up, and me running into his hand. It's not that it knocked the wind out of me, it's just he'd put his hand up, right where my tits are. Enough was enough. Even though I'd seen worse, this was too much.

"Dad. Look, it's them, and you know what? I'm tired of you stopping us every five feet."

"Ever heard of stealth?"

"Duh."

"This is it."

"Stealth is you putting your hand up where my tits are to stop me?"

"If you would've said something, I would've stopped you differently. I didn't know that's where my hand was. No powers, remember?"

"Well, please do."

"Okay." After that he stopped me by putting his hand where my stomach was. Sure, he could've stopped, and I would've too, but this was at least better. After another half hour, Cy radioed us via walkie-talkies.

"Malice, you found anything?"

"No. You?"

"Yeah. Drop zone Omega."

"Be there in ten."

"Alright." So, in ten minutes, we were standing beside Cy, Sarah, and Metalhead. Cyborg spoke first, his rich, deep voice sounding like chocolate.

"Since we're going to assault them head on, what're you guys going to do?"

"Sneak in while you're attacking."

"We're bait then?"

"Diversion."

"Yeah, sounds better. When I give the signal, we'll attack, and you sneak in, get the flag, get back to base."

"Done." When we were in position, Cy plucked a tree, and then they rushed forward, attempting to draw the defenders away from the flag. After they had lost sight of us, we ran forward, and my dad plucked the flag from its pedestal.

"Alex, if they see us, I'll give you the flag, and attempt to draw them away from you."

"Okay." So we ran for our base. We ran for what seemed like forever, but was actually only half an hour. We finally got to our base. Finally.

"We did it!" I said, running in, but seeing our problem. We had their flag, and they had ours. Shit.

"They got past us. Obviously." Jess said, leaning against a tree.

"Well, hurry Alex, put the flag where it goes." Dad said, urging me on. I ran up, and placed the flag in its proper place. A sound occurred that nearly deafened me, but was a relief. It was over. We had won. Time to see how far they'd gotten with our flag.

After finally getting out of the forest, we ran to the computer, which kept track of all the contestants, and would determine the time we had placed their flag in our base.

"Huh. Looks like we tied." Raven said, consulting the monitor.

"What? We tied with them? How?" Sarah asked.

"Easy. We both placed the flags in at the same time."

"Heh. What are the odds of that?" Vic Jr. queried in his raspy voice. Robin and the others showed up. Smiling.

"So, how much did we beat you by?" Robin asked, smirking

"You didn't. We tied." I informed Robin, rather smugly.

"What the hell?"

"Don't know how, but it happened."

"Well, that was interesting. Anyone up for pizza?" Robin asked, scratching his head. Everyone agreed to go. Except my dad and my mom. I wanted to go, and so did Jess, but since our parents weren't going we couldn't either.

"Come on, can we go?"

"We're not. But you two can. Have fun." Mom answered, walking towards the Tower with my dad's arm around her waist.

"Thanks Mom!" I yelled, as Jess simultaneously yelled the same. We hugged each other, finally releasing all of our pent up energy. Pizza was our favorite food, as can be seen here.

One thing I must note though, my dad is extremely weird. He does at least 3 things daily for which I remember why he told me did them. The fourth, I forgot why he said he did that. The three things are: He hangs from a ceiling fan for about five minutes to make sure his equilibrium is intact. He hugs a tree to make sure Nature's not mad at him, and to scratch his head, he rubs it on whatever is close by and won't move. Be that thing be wall, tree, of wife. The fourth thing he does, is something I'm not really proud of, but wouldn't be fair to say he doesn't. I might be dark, misunderstood, but I wasn't a liar. Every day, he touches Raven's clit, which is the thing I forgot why he said he did. I'm sure it's something to do with intimacy.

As we walked with the rest, I took a look back at my dad, and saw my mom punch him playfully on the shoulder, indicating he'd done that fourth thing. Although you think she'd be used to it. He'd been doing those things for fourteen years now. I shook my head, and laughed. My dad was crazy in his own way, but I still loved him anyway, as did the rest of us.

/End Chapter/ Once more, the review button is waiting to be clicked, so I encourage that you click it before I go Psycho Troll on you.


End file.
